1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage managing system, and more particularly to a storage managing system that has a function to assist in identifying bottleneck sections in a storage system.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional storage managing system is capable of indicating connection relations among devices in a storage system on a management monitor screen. Also, the storage managing system is capable of displaying the data traffic amount of each of the devices displayed on the management monitor screen in the unit of connection ports or in the unit of individual devices.
The aforementioned conventional storage managing system does not display on the management monitor screen the data traffic amount of each of the devices in terms of connection relation among the devices in the storage system. Accordingly, when a bottleneck section in the storage system is to be specified, an administrator initially needs to select ports to be referred to on the management monitor screen that displays the connection relations among the devices, and then refer to the data traffic amount of each of the connection ports of the devices on the storage system to locate the bottleneck section. For this reason, it needs an excessively long time and much work for the administrator to specify the bottleneck section.
After having specified the bottleneck in the storage system, the administrator first needs to refer to the management monitor screen that indicates the connection relations among the devices, then refer to the data traffic amount of each of the connection ports of the devices on the storage system, judges himself a new path to be selected to solve the bottleneck, and execute a path switching processing.